


the three bad boys

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [32]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Socky - Freeform, binu - Freeform, myungjin, the three boys are simply misunderstood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: When Kim Sohyeon moved to Hanlim Arts High, she learned two things. One, it was a huge school and everyone was very friendly and two, the school was ruled by three bad boys who looked and walked like they don’t have time for anyone.





	the three bad boys

When Kim Sohyeon moved to Hanlim Arts High, she learned two things. One, it was a huge school and everyone was very friendly and two, the school was ruled by three bad boys who looked and walked like they don’t have time for anyone.

 

On her first day as a freshman, she was greeted by smiling faces as soon as she sat down in her assigned seat. She made quick friends after that and when lunch came around, they were gathered together in the many tables in the cafeteria. That was when she first saw _them_.

 

It was like a scene from the movies, the room went silent and to be even more _dramatic_ , it was like a breeze went by to tussle their perfect hair, _perfectly_. The first who came in was a short boy, but from his looks alone, Sohyeon knew he was a senior, and by the way he strode confidently in the room and had a poker face on, she knew no one would dare mess with him. The second boy was tall, his features chic like a cat, and he looped an arm around the first boy, smirking as they walked in the cafeteria. The third and last boy was trailing behind them, a hand in his pocket, gaze blank and mysterious and he was just a few centimeters taller than the first boy, and Sohyeon thinks she might just have her first crush.

 

Sohyeon was pulled away from her staring when she heard a snort from her right, Lee Bora was shaking her head. She gave a confused look and went back to her lunch.

 

“Don’t bother Sohyeon.”

 

Sohyeon was confused and before she could ask, Bora finished her thoughts.

 

“They don’t mess around and you’ll only be heartbroken. They are the most popular boys in this school but they are also mysterious, only ever seen together and nobody else.” Bora popped a fry in her mouth and nudged with her head. “The short one, Jinwoo, he’s the captain of the soccer team and senior, he rarely ever smiles. Moonbin, or Bin as everyone calles him, he’s only a year younger, and he’s the co-captain of the soccer team and goalie. When he smirks, you never know if it’s a good thing or not. Last one is Minhyuk, he’s only a sophomore but he’s captain of the dance team already, and he never shows emotion ever, and he rarely speaks. The older two is also part of the dance team.”

 

Sohyeon had her mouth open in wonder, but Bora tsked.

 

“You should steer clear from them, it’s better that way.”

 

Sohyeon nodded slowly, her gaze going back to the three boys sitting at the center of the room, Jinwoo and Bin conversing while Minhyuk had his attention on his phone.

 

Sohyeon decided, maybe Bora was right, besides she was new to the school and it’s better if she just focuses on that.

 

 

 

A few weeks later and Sohyeon was adjusting fairly quickly into Hanlim. She joined the drama club and met new friends, two of them being the president and vice president of her club, Myungjun and Sanha. Myungjun was a senior but when you look at him, you’d think he was young because of the way he acts. The older also had a soft spot for Sanha, who was in the same year as Sohyeon, and would always play with the younger boy.

 

During those times, she had met their friend Dongmin, who was the club president and was the top smartest student, and when she looks at them together, they were the definition of sunshine and she wished she’d meet friends that she could have a bond like they did.

 

Sohyeon thinks Bora was right, she didn’t have to know those three boys, although she did see them a lot, what Bora said was true about them, but still she was a little curious on why these three had such a reputation. However, one day, everything changed and she wondered if Bora and the rest of the school were right about the mysterious trio.

 

 

 

Sohyeon was in the drama room on a friday afternoon, staying after school had finished for a script read for their new play happening in just a few months’ time. She was laying on one of the couches, Myungjun and Sanha in the opposite couch from her, both on their phones giggling at something. She looked at them both for a moment, and she wondered if the two boys had the same thoughts as Bora, she was still curious and she wanted to know what the boys think of the three ‘bad’ boys.

 

“Myungjun, Sanha...” she trailed off, the two looking up from their phones to look at her. “I have a question.”

 

Myungjun nodded and gestured for her to go ahead, Sanha sitting up to face her.

 

“Do you know the three ‘bad’ boys everyone is so wary of?”

 

Myungjun and Sanha stared at her for what seemed like a decade before looking at each other and bursting into laughter. Sohyeon was confused as to why they would be _laughing_. At that point, Dongmin had entered the room.

 

“What’s so funny guys?” Dongmin asked, plopping beside Sanha, poking the younger’s cheek.

 

“I asked them if they knew the three bad boys?” As soon as she said the words, Dongmin had chuckled and joined in the other two. Now she was even more confused.

 

“Now, where did you hear that?” Dongmin finally stopped laughing. The other two were still giggling from his side.

 

“Uhm, my friend Bora and most of the people I know.” Sohyeon blushed and shrugged. She saw the three exchanged knowing looks.

 

“ _Interesting_.” Dongmin commented, but before Sohyeon could ask, the rest of the drama members filed in and the topic was left at that.

 

All throughout the meeting, Sohyeon wondered just why they would react that way. But she paid it no mind, focusing on the script instead, still her mind wandered.

 

 

 

The next day was Saturday, and Sohyeon grumbled to herself why she was such a forgetful person, leaving her notebook on chemistry in the drama room. She would have picked it up on monday, but she had a test on monday and she needed it. So she sucked it up and went to the school, and she was glad the school was open since some clubs run during the weekend and extra classes were offered.

 

As soon as she entered the school, she walked slowly towards the drama room, taking her time and admiring the numerous art displays, awards and banners decorated on the walls. As she neared a corner, she stopped as she saw three familiar figures walking down towards the drama room. She frowned as she saw Jinwoo, Bin and Minhyuk walking leisurely, talking amongst themselves. It was weird not seeing them in uniform, weirder to actually see them look so normal. Maybe they were headed towards the locker rooms near the drama room, because it didn’t make any sense for them to be going there. But she was surprised when they walked right into the drama room, with such familiarity, that it made her walk faster.

 

She peered around the room door, glad that the design abled her to hide and watch. What she saw almost made gasp outloud and blow her cover.

 

What wasn’t surprising was Myungjun, Sanha and Dongmin in the room, what was shocking however was how the three greeted the trio and how the trio responded.

 

First, Myungjun smiled that infectious smile of his but there was a fondness to it, and dare she say, love that she hadn’t seen before and it was directed to Jinwoo, who she was stunned to see smiling so wide, his eyes _disappeared_.

 

“Hey.” The soft croon from Jinwoo made Myungjun melt, and she saw how Myungjun opened his arms and Jinwoo was quick to reach for him and envelop him in a warm embrace, face tucked into his shoulder.

 

Second, Dongmin, who was perched on a table, perked up upon seeing Bin who approached him with a grin so wide he resembled a cute puppy, so different from when Sohyeon sees him with a smirk.

 

“Minnie, I thought we were getting bubble tea?” Dongmin laughed as he looped his arms around Bin who stood between his legs.

 

Last, and Sohyeon admit this was when she almost had a heart attack upon seeing and hearing Minhyuk talk for the first time, was Sanha. The young tall teen (honestly, Sohyeon wasn’t kidding when she calls him a giant) gave out a yelp when he was lifted from his position on the couch, before giggling as he realized it was Minhyuk.

 

“Hyukkie!” Sanha exclaimed before kissing the other’s cheek.

 

“Hey baby, you didn’t forget we have a date, right?” Minhyuk’s voice echoed and the other four, upon hearing this, started teasing Sanha, who blushed and buried his head into Minhyuk’s shoulder, while the other smiled showing off his dimples.

 

Sohyeon swore she was seeing things, but as she leaned forward, she forgot she was supposed to be hiding, and instead pushed the door way too open, and announcing her presence.

 

She watched as the six figures snapped their heads towards her. Her three friends giving her knowing smiles while their other halves looked at her with curiosity.

 

“Hey Sohyeon, come in.” Dongmin waved her over, and she walked slowly into the room, giving a wave.

 

“What brought you here on a saturday?” Myungjun asked, still attached to Jinwoo, who had given her a small smile.

 

“Uh, I left my chem notebook here.” She sheepishly said.

 

“Oh!” Sanha exclaimed before getting off Minhyuk’s lap and going towards one of the cubbies with various books. Sanha made a triumphant noise, before coming back with her pink notebook. “Here, I saw this as I was cleaning up earlier and kept it for when you pick it up monday, but you’re here now!”

 

Sohyeon gave Sanha a grin, who giggled cutely before going back to Minhyuk’s side.

 

It was silent for a moment and Sohyeon didn’t know what to do, but she was saved when Myungjun spoke up.

 

“Ah, by the way,” he gestured towards the other three people she was always so curious about. “Are these the bad boys you were referring to?”

 

Sohyeon blushed as Dongmin and Sanha laughed, while the other three looked confused and awed.

 

“ _What_?” Bin asked, he was now turned so he was leaning back against Dongmin.

 

“Sohyeon asked if we knew the three bad boys, which we assumed was you three.” Myungjun smirked, and looked at her. “Correct?”

 

Sohyeon could only nod, shifting on her foot, embarrassed.

 

“I told you guys, you should smile more.” Dongmin commented, chuckling.

 

“We’re bad boys of the school?” Jinwoo slowly spoke, before giggling. “How even?”

 

“To be honest, hyung, you have the best poker face ever. And Bin-hyung, you don’t smile, you smirk and it’s scary. And Hyukkie,” Sanha piped up, poking Minhyuk’s cheek. “You should talk more and not be on your phone all the time.”

 

“But I’m on the phone because I text you.” Minhyuk frowned and everyone cooed as Sanha blushed again.

 

“So the rumours aren’t true?” Sohyeon finally spoke, and the six heads turned to her and nodded. “You guys aren’t actually mean and rude?”

 

Myungjun scoffed. “Honestly, Jinwoo resembles a puppy, and acts like a puppy.” The boy ignored the indignant ‘hey’ Jinwoo let out. “He’s probably the softest boyfriend ever.” Myungjun blew Jinwoo kisses to which Sanha gagged loudly over.

 

“Bin here, is probably the nicest person ever. The first time we met, he bumped into me and wouldn’t stop apologizing.” Dongmin hugged Bin to his chest, the other smiling lazily.

 

“I’ve known Minhyuk since we were kids, he’s just really shy and likes to observe so he doesn’t talk much. But get him started on dance, he’d talk your ear off.” Sanha giggled, avoiding Minhyuk’s hand reaching to ruffle his hair but leant back as Minhyuk carded his fingers into it instead, a gently fond smile aimed at the youngest.

 

Sohyeon watched the whole scene in front of her with renewed eyes and found that the reality she stumbled upon was better than what other things the ‘bad boy trio’ had as reputation.

 

 

After that Saturday, Sohyeon noticed the difference and she wondered how she didn’t notice it before.

 

No one saw Jinwoo smile because he was rarely with Myungjun, but if the drama president was in the room, his smile could blind anyone.

 

Bin smirks like he was plotting something, but as soon as Dongmin was there, he was like a little puppy grinning brightly and so in love.

 

Minhyuk always had his head to his phone and never talked, but when Sanha was there, the tables turned and Minhyuk could be heard talking a mile a minute to the only person who he really cared about.

 

But the biggest difference was when they were all together, you could see the tight friendship they had as they laughed and smiled amongst themselves, the rest of the school staring in stunned fascination.

 

 

 

When Kim Sohyeon moved to Hanlim Arts High, she learned two things. One, it was a huge school and everyone was very friendly and two, the school was ruled by three bad boys who looked and walked like they don’t have time for anyone, except maybe if you were their boyfriends who they clearly adored.

 

These ‘ _bad_ ’ boys, Sohyeon found, were simply misrepresented, and as she sat in the drama room surrounded by the trio and their other halves, she was glad she found out the real truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Which AU should I work on next? I have some on the works, but I'm mostly into writing about their idol life because I like it that way, but I'll dabble into some AU for you guys :)
> 
> comment what you think of this!


End file.
